Ineffable
by LastMelodya
Summary: it's about who you miss at 2pm in the afternoon when you're busy, not 2am in the morning when you're lonely. [AU, KakaSaku]


**Disclaimer:** All character belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** AU, semoga gak OOC, miss-typo, conflictless as always.

* * *

 **.**

 **Ineffable**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **.**

 **.**

 _it's about who you miss at 2pm in the afternoon when you're busy, not 2am in the morning when you lonely._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perutnya sudah meronta dan berbunyi semenjak tadi.

Namun, netranya masih bertahan di hadapan layar komputer seolah tak ingin berhenti.

Haruno Sakura bedecak pelan, memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya kembali membukanya dan memantau monitor empat belas inchi yang penuh dengan bebagai kata hasil imajinasi fiktif pengarangnya. Jemarinya begerak, menggeser-geser tetikus dan sesekali menekannya. Sebuah hal yang terus berepetisi dan berjalan statis setiap hari, menimbulkan setitik jemu, walau hanya sesekali. Sebab bagi Sakura, bekeja sebagai penyunting adalah profesi terindah yang pada akhirnya ia jalani.

Tangannya berpindah ke papan ketik, lalu berpindah pada tetikus lagi, menekannya sekali, dan pada akhirnya menarikan jemari di atas papan lagi; mencipta subtitusi pada beberapa kata yang melenceng dari kaidah, mengurangi kalimat-kalimat tak efektif, atau memerahkan segala tanda baca yang tak tepat dan mengetikan koreksiannya pada kolom komentar di lembar kerja tersebut.

Saat tiba-tiba tepukan pelan bersarang di salah satu sisi bahunya.

Sakura menoleh, sosok pria tegap dengan rambut abu melawan gravitasi tertangkap _emerald_ -nya.

"Oi, kerja terus," ujarannya terdengar malas, tapi matanya sedikit menyipit ketika melanjutkan. "Sudah lewat dua jam dari makan siang. Ayo, aku temani."

Dan Sakura tak memerlukan panggilan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya untuk segera berdiri dan akhirnya menghampiri sosok itu. Bersama dengan cengiran mengejek, dan pandangan jenaka yang menghiasi kedua mata hijau beningnya. "Lama."

Sedang si pria hanya meringis pelan, mengikuti langkah kecil gadis di depannya sambil diam-diam menahan sebelah tangan untuk tetap berada di sisi tubuhnya.

—agar tak bergerak menarik si gadis untuk berjalan di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi, semalam Sasuke tak meneleponku."

Bibir merah muda itu mengerucut pelan, menggumam seraya mengunyah sesendok penuh nasi goreng yang menjadi menu makan siang terlambatnya. Bibirnya mungil, namun Kakashi tahu makan Sakura banyak. Melebihi kuantitas rata-rata para gadis dewasa muda seumurannya. Hanya saja, gadis itu beruntung, lemak tak senang menyatroni lengkungan sempurna tubuhnya, mereka lebih suka mengendap di pipi gadis itu. Membuatnya terlihat sedikit tembam.

"Hm?"

"Ia janji meneleponku pukul satu malam—hei, jangan melotot begitu! Kautahu Sasuke selalu sibuk, kan? Ia baru bisa menyisihkan waktu di atas larut malam."

"Hm…"

"Tapi, aku menunggu sampai jam dua … dan telepon darinya tetap tidak muncul." Enam kata terakhir terucap dengan nada lebih rendah sampai-sampai terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan di telinga Kakashi.

"Hmmm—"

"—ham hem ham hem!" Sakura berteriak. Kakashi melotot lagi. "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, sih! Aku sedang curhat, bukan meminta stok gumaman. Dasar payah."

"Kecilkan suaramu, astaga." Kakashi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara rendahnya yang normal. "Aku mengeluarkan gumaman supaya kautahu aku merespons. Kau, kan, sedang curhat. Bukan meminta pendapatku. Benar?" Seringai kecil terbit di bibirnya.

Sakura mendengus. Lagi-lagi membalikan kurva di bibir tipisnya. " _baka mono_."

Dan Kakashi tak dapat menahan tawa lebarnya. Ia akhirnya menunduk dan menyesap kopinya cepat-cepat untuk menghilangkan tawa itu. Sisa-sisa tawa ia kamuflasekan dengan dehaman kecil, sembari menghela napas, akhirnya pria itu mulai dapat mengontrol keseriusannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menanggapi curhatanmu walau kau tak memintanya."

"Kakashi!"

"Putuskan saja."

 _Emerald_ melebar. Dan netra beda warna milik Kakashi juga sedikit melebar. Ikut terkejut. Dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Tapi, pengecap Kakashi tak ingin berhenti. Tak ingin mengingkari.

"Kalau kau sadar, beberapa bulan ini kau selalu bercerita tentang kekasihmu yang mengingkari janji terus-menerus. Ingat, tidak? Mulai dari telat menjemput, telat menelepon, tak jadi menjemput, tak jadi menelepon—"

Raut wajah Sakura mulai berubah, seolah memandang dengan perspektif yang tak sama lagi.

"—mengingkari janji. Apa, sih, yang masih kaupertahankan, Sakura?"

Angin berembus di antara udara musim panas yang menyengat. Segala sesuatu di dalam rongga dada Sakura berdenyut-denyut, kesal, marah, tak terima. Atas dasar apa lelaki di depannya ini mengujarkan sesuatu seperti itu?

Ini bukan haknya. Seharusnya.

"Putuskan saja."

Bersama dengan dua kata terakhir milik Kakashi itu, Sakura bangkit berdiri. Menyisakan seporsi nasi goreng yang tersisa setengah, dan jus apel yang baru disesap seperempat gelas.

Sakura tak menatap Kakashi lagi ketika gadis itu memutar tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

Kakashi tak tersenyum, atau meringis, atau bahkan mendengus.

Ia hanya diam memandangi.

 **.**

 **.**

Berita kedatangan direktur utama Uchiha Corp yang menjemput Haruno Sakura untuk makan siang dengan cepat menyebar dan menghebohkan kantor Kakashi. Matahari masih terik menyambangi dan jarum jam tepat berada di titik angka dua belas. Segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Wajah merona merah Sakura, wajah angkuh Uchiha Sasuke, dan gamitan erat gadis itu pada kekasihnya.

Bisik-bisik terdengar bagai resonansi pengganggu petang. Kakashi tak ingin melirik, namun netranya tak jua menuruti, hingga akhirnya ia pun ikut menangkap kejadian itu.

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau tetap mempertahankannya sebagai sahabat, eh, Kakashi?" Suara itu terdengar di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba. Kakashi menoleh, kembali menutup tirai putih yang sempat ia singkap dari jendela ruangannya.

"Kabuto."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat bahu, menyeringai kecil dan menyandarkan tubuh di meja kerja Kakashi. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Ya, susah, sih. Uchiha, ya?"

Kakashi tak menyahut apa-apa lagi.

Ini bukan tentang Uchiha, tentang nama besarnya, atau perusahaan terkenalnya. Ini tentang Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya, rekan kerjanya, yang diam-diam menjadi tempat berlabuhnya perasaan Kakashi, yang sayangnya jatuh cinta pada sosok Uchiha itu. Yang dobel sayangnya lagi, dibalas cintanya dengan bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tapi, hanya Kakashi dan Sakura sendiri yang merasakan, bahwa beberapa bulan ini relasi antara Sakura dan Uchiha itu merenggang. Bahwa sebenarnya tak banyak waktu yang diluangkan Sasuke untuk menganggap Sakura sebagai kekasihnya.

Kakashi tak ingin menjadi picik. Menyuruh Sakura putus karena perasaannya atau apa.

Tapi ini demi Sakura. Demi perasaan gadis itu sendiri. Agar tak ada goresan sembilu yang nanti-nantinya menyambangi bila hubungan itu tak segera diakhiri.

Namun seminggu ini sepertinya berbeda. Sepertinya mereka memang tak perlu putus. Karena kehebohan Uchiha Sasuke yang datang menjemput Haruno Sakura masih menghebohkan kantor selama tujuh hari berturut-turut.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kakashi menghitung, ini adalah hari kedelapan semenjak kejadian _itu_.

Tapi, hari ini tidak ada kehebohan Uchiha Sasuke yang datang menjemput Haruno Sakura.

Suasana kantornya kembali seperti biasa ketika pria itu mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk mencapai _lift_. Tak ada bisik-bisik, tak ada pandangan berlebih, tak ada dua sejoli yang saling mengenggam membuat iri.

Dan ketika Kakashi memalingkan pandangan ke arah ruangan yang ditempati Sakura sebelum memasuki _lift_ —

—entitas merah muda itu masih di sana.

Seperti biasa. Sebelum hari-hari di mana kata "putuskan saja" tervokal dari pengecapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Jemari itu masih setia menekan setiap huruf yang ada pada papan ketik untuk kemudian menjadi sebuah susunan verbatim dalam layar monitornya.

Napas Sakura terembus teratur—saking teratur sehingga membuatnya lupa untuk mengembuskannya sedikit lebih lama barang sebentar. Netranya kembali fokus pada monitor, seolah tak mengizinkan sedetik pun berpaling dari sana. Tetikus berkedip-kedip, suara mesin komputer yang menyala semakin terdengar kencang, dan kabut itu perlahan-lahan muncul di kedua mata Sakura.

Didera perih yang akhinya menyambangi, Sakura memejamkan mata, merasakan likuid hangat pada akhirnya mengalir melalui sudut matanya.

Gadis itu kembali membuka mata, mendongakkan kepala, menahan segala likuid yang masih memaksa ingin keluar. Ia tak ingin menangis. Tidak di saat pekerjaannya masih mengambil alih kesibukannya siang ini.

Memori malam tadi masih menyerang segala sudut otak dan pikirannya. Perbedaan pendapat, percekcokan, pertengkaran mulut, hingga akhirnya simpulan akan sebuah akhir yang tak sempurna. Sakura masih memikirkannya hingga pagi, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena ia begitu lelah menangis.

Dan siang ini, ia kembali menangis.

Tapi bukan karena itu. Bukan karena entitas yang semalam menyakitinya hingga membuat rongga dadanya tertebas pisau tumpul.

Tapi karena otaknya tak bisa membuang bayangan satu lagi entitas yang lain, yang selalu muncul di waktu-waktu ini, yang selalu menepuk pundaknya lembut, yang selalu menatapnya dengan wajah malas.

Yang pada akhirnya, Sakura sadari pengaruh kehadirannya.

Kenapa ia masih mengharapkan eksistensi lain ketika pada kenyataannya, ia memiliki seseorang yang selalu hadir untuk memenuhi segala pengharapannya, keluh-kesahnya, janji-janjinya.

Kenapa ia masih memperjuangkan eksistensi yang perlu dipaksa jika pada kenyataannya, ia memiliki seseorang yang selalu hadir bahkan tanpa perlu diminta.

Tujuh hari waktu Sasuke yang Sakura minta kemarin membuktikan segalanya, keberadaan Sasuke hanya akan ada jika ia meminta, jika ia memaksa, jika ia mengemis. Memang, Sakura mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tetapi pada akhirnya, segala sesuatu yang dipaksa akan berakhir tanpa ketulusan.

Malam tadi adalah puncaknya. Ketika Sakura meminta hari kedelapannya. Sasuke akhirnya meledak dan menyatakan kelelahannya. Kelelahan atas semua permintaan Sakura.

Padahal, Sakura hanya meminta satu jam dari dua puluh empat jam kehidupan Sasuke setiap harinya. Itu saja.

Tapi, kini ia sadar. Yang terpenting bukanlah siapa yang ia harapkan datang untuk memenuhi keinginannya, tetapi, _siapa yang pada akhirnya selalu datang ketika Sakura membutuhkannya._

Bukan siapa yang ia rindukan ketika larut-larut malam ia menyendiri di atas tempat tidurnya, tetapi, _siapa yang ia rindukan ketika terik-terik siang ia menyendiri di tengah segala kesibukannya._

Otaknya mencetak jawaban itu lamat-lamat.

 **.**

 **.**

Adalah seperti kembali pada masa-masa yang sudah terlampau lama, padahal hari baru terlewat seminggu ketika Kakashi memijakan kakinya di ruangan beraroma musim semi itu.

Pijakannya statis, melangkah pasti, dengan sebelah tangan tersembunyi di dasar kantung celananya dan sebelahnya siap terangkat untuk menepuk pelan punggung kecil di depan pandangannya.

Punggung itu terlampau familier, perasaannya familier, dan ketika Kakashi menepuknya ringan, dalam sekejap, seluruhnya terasa familier.

Sakura menoleh, bangkit berdiri dengan cengiran mengejek dan pandangan jenaka di dalam kedua netra _emerald_ -nya. Semuanya terasa sama, pun ujaran "Lama" yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

Tapi, ketika pada akhirnya Sakura hanya terdiam dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kakashi alih-alih melangkah berjalan mendahuluinya seperti biasa, dada Kakashi menghangat. Segalanya terlihat tak sama, jauh lebih sempurna.

Dan Kakashi pun meraih uluran tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat-erat, membawa Sakura berjalan dalam diam di sisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

 **Ineffable** : [adj **.** too great to be expressed in words]

 **a/n:** tadi siang nemu kata-kata yang saya jadikan summary ini di pinterest. Nggak tahu siapa pemilik aslinya, jadi mohon maaf kalau saya nggak menuliskan disclaimer-nya, ya. Yang jelas, makasih sudah menginspirasi saya untuk membuat cerita ini :")

Akhirnyaaaaaaaa bikin KakaSaku! One stand writing banget, nggak saya periksa lagi hohoho. Jadi maklumi untuk segala asdfghjkl stuffs, ya. Meski begitu, semoga maksud cerita ini sampai ke kalian :") muah muah! Mind to RnR? :*

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
